Flames so hot that they turn blue
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Frente a ella estaba una criatura que habitó en su infantil mente hasta que se convenció a sí misma de que era algo biológicamente imposible, pero al parecer pese a todos sus años trabajando con los misterios del mar olvidaba a ratos que esté siempre tenía algo oculto, y al parecer, habían encontrado un pez realmente grande.
1. Capítulo 1

Me he tardado más de lo que esperaba escribiendo esto, pero debo de decir que estoy emocionada, es algo inusual pero me gusta :D especialmente porque la idea emociona mucho a mi hermana, por quien escribo fics LeviHan jajajaja.

Este es el primer fic LeviHan de mi propia mano, así que estoy algo nerviosa. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Flames so hot that they turn blue**

 _ **.**_

 _Baby, if you wanna leave, come to California_

 _Be a freak like me, too_

 _ **.**_

—No estoy seguro de que debamos hacer esto.

La voz de Moblit se escuchaba tan ansiosa dentro de ese elevador, como de costumbre, pero por alguna razón sonaba como si estuviera siendo asfixiado, Hanji suspiro, una parte dentro de ella le hacía entenderlo.

—Si quieres hacerte para atrás no tiene nada de malo— hablaba sinceramente, esto era riesgoso—, sabes que no voy a juzgarte.

Siempre habían estado juntos, pero no tenía que ser así toda la vida. Hanji sabía que tarde o temprano sus caminos iban a separarse, quizás Moblit estaría mejor observando leones marinos.

Aunque siendo honesta, cuando llegaron a la universidad agentes del gobierno a pedirles que participaran en una investigación que hasta ese momento era confidencial ni siquiera la propia Hanji sabía que responder. Si había decidido decir que sí fue por la gran curiosidad que la caracterizaba. Por esa curiosidad es que Hanji había decido ser bióloga marina, porque el océano estaba lleno de misterios, muchos más que el propio espacio exterior, y ella quería saber lo más posible, e incluso, descubrir uno que otro.

Y esta parecía la oportunidad perfecta para aprender uno más, no por nada era un proyecto secreto.

—Creo que podría aguantar. No me gusta dejarte sola, nadie te entendería.

Sonrió, tratando de agradecer el gesto, pero no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, a veces no entendía porque el se aferraba a ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Oh, cierto. La mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como una, especialmente con cosas que para otros les parecerían pequeñas.

—No tienes que hacer esto por mí.

—Quiero hacerlo— respondió firme, sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo. Hanji no tenía idea de a que deidad agradecer por poner a Moblit en su camino.

—Entonces podremos con esto— le tomó de la mano y la apretó, tratando de contagiarle su entusiasmo, sin embargo pareció no servir de mucho.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, rompió la unión, tomando la iniciativa al salir. Las instalaciones se notaban pulcras, incluso se podía decir que tenían una estética minimalista. Este no era lugar para un par de biólogos marinos.

—Bienvenidos, Zoë, Berner— un hombre alto y rubio les saludó—. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el encargado de este proyecto.

Les extendió la mano a cada uno, Hanji notó como apretó la mano de ambos con fuerza, como tratando de demostrar poder, algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser una persona difícil de tratar.

—Gracias, señor Smith.

Moblit devolvió el saludo, tratando de parecer firme. Hanji solo sonrió, no quería meterse en problemas desde el principio.

—Síganme— el les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dentro del pasillo, que estaban inusualmente solitario—. Supongo que no les han contado nada de que va nuestro motivo de investigación.

—Lo único que nos dijeron es que es una cuestión secreta, y que obviamente tiene que ver con la biología marina.

En este tiempo, Hanji se había preguntaba si tendría que ver con el sonar, sobretodo porque el gobierno estaba recibiendo bastante presión por los daños que causaba a la fauna marina.

—Exacto. Hemos sido capaces de capturar un espécimen inusual con vida.

— ¿Pez o mamífero?

De inmediato entro en papel, queriendo recolectar la mayor parte de información posible, Moblit también sacó su block de notas, dispuesto a escribir todo lo que pareciera importante.

—Aún no lo hemos determinado. Pero eso queremos que lo hagan ustedes.

— ¿Qué provecho piensan sacarle?

—Eso es una cuestión totalmente confidencial. No se me permite difundirla.

A ninguno de los dos les gusto esto, era como trabajar a ciegas.

—Saber el propósito podría agilizar la investigación.

—Aún así las reglas son reglas.

Se detuvo brevemente frente a lo que fácilmente podría ser una vitrina de un acuario, observando como estaba llena de agua pero no había nada a la vista, se sintió tentada a acercarse, pero no quería quedarse atrás.

—Berner, me gustaría que se detuviera a revisar los documentos. Zoë, tu continuarás conmigo.

Abrió una puerta, en donde estaba un escritorio con varios documentos apilados, lo más probable es que fuera referente a la criatura que tenían cautivos. Moblit le vio a los ojos, definitivamente dudando de dejarla a solas con Erwin, obviamente no le tenía confianza. Ella negó con la cabeza, no tenía miedo de estar con él, pese a toda esa aura de deseos de dominación estaba segura de que era una persona propia.

Moblit entró en la oficina, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como se iba con el otro hombre. Suspiro esperado que ella estuviera bien, esa mujer le iba a matar de la ansiedad un día de estos.

Caminaron con pasos aún más rápidos, y después de pasar varias puertas llegaron a lo que parecía ser un tanque bastante amplio además de varios escritorios con diferente equipo para analizar lo que sea que tuvieran allí dentro. Se acercó para ver lo que tenían allí, había una bandeja con lo que parecían ser escamas y un microscopio.

—El anterior biólogo tuvo que retirarse por razones de salud. Apenas y pudo recolectar información.

—Me doy cuenta de ello.

Tomó el microscopio y trató de ajustarlo para ver la muestra que tenían en él.

—Ven aquí.

Su voz la desconectó de su tarea. Sonó autoritario, un tono que Hanji llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar. Se había distanciado bastante de donde ella estaba, ahora sí que le dio algo de desconfianza el estar sola con él.

Se acercó con cautela, sobretodo porque escuchó como si algo de metal se hubiera movido. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Erwin sus ojos sintió como si sus ojos se fueran a salir de las orbitas.

Frente a ella estaba una criatura que habitó en su infantil mente hasta que se convenció a sí misma de que era algo biológicamente imposible, pero al parecer pese a todos sus años trabajando con los misterios del mar olvidaba a ratos que esté siempre tenía algo oculto, y al parecer, habían encontrado un pez realmente grande.

—Por Dios, Erwin. Es hermoso.

Tenía ojos pequeños, de color plata, y una nariz respingada. Con el cabello más oscuro que había visto en su vida, largo hasta casi la cintura. Juraría que era un humano de no ser por las aletas en su cuello y la cola igualmente de color negro.

Tenía demasiadas restricciones alrededor de su cuerpo, incluyendo unas esposas pesadas que impedían que separará las muñecas. Deseaba tocarlo.

Se agachó y pasó su mano por la cola de color oscuro, haciendo que las escamas brillarán. Él se movió bruscamente, acercando la cola a su torso al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca mostrando los colmillos mientras soltaba un siseo, recordándole al gato de Moblit, sus branquias se movieron, como tratando de intimidarla, una lástima que para esta acción tan sólo había despertado su curiosidad.

—No le gusta que lo toquen. Haz tenido suerte.

Erwin comentó casualmente, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba cómo ella se había atrevido a hacerlo.

— ¿Tiene un nombre?

Le observó fascinada, viendo como las escamas brillaban y las branquias continuaban vibrando, hostil ante la presencia de ambos.

—No lo necesita.

Observó fijamente a Erwin, como buscando un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. En la frialdad azul de su mirada se dio cuenta de que no lo dudaba ni un poco.

—Claro que lo hace. Todos necesitamos un nombre.

—No es una mascota.

Quizás tenía razón, pero, aun así sentía que era necesario.

—Es muy pequeño, ¿cuánto mide? ¿Uno cincuenta?

—Metro sesenta, para ser exactos. De la nada la criatura se puso agresiva y le arrancó los dedos al ex líder de esta operación mientras lo medía, como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto.

Allí Hanji entendió el "tienes suerte", no había pensado que él pudiera tener tal fuerza.

— ¿Es el único espécimen que tienen?

—Efectivamente. Aunque el año pasado atrapamos otro.

— ¿Y dónde está?

—Murió a las pocas horas de ser capturado.

—Ouch, cuidaré bien de Pequeñín.

— ¿Pequeñín?

—Sí, así le llamaré— se agachó para estar a la altura de "Pequeñín", dándole espacio pero sonriéndole—, hola Pequeñín, ¿puedes entenderme?

El de nuevo siseo, y Erwin trató de ponerla de pie jalándola del brazo.

—No entienden el lenguaje humano, Hanji. No vale la pena.

Hanji hizo un puchero, no entendiendo del todo porque creía que era peligroso. No era como si pudiera hacer mucho con todas esas restricciones.

—Yo me encargaré de determinar eso.

Sonrió, fascinada. Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Me gustaría saber su opinión e incluso opiniones, tengo varios planes con este y otros fics, así que cualquier sugerencia o consejo será bien aceptados. Muchas gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2

NO TENGO SALVACIÓN PTM. No puedo creer que no he actualizado en tanto tiempo, soy de lo peor jajaja.

Monocromo en azul:Gracias, y claro que le ha irritado lo de "Pequeñín", aunque eso no se lo planteo Hanji en su momento jajaja. Mil disculpas por tardar tanto :c

Dalhia-L:Pequeñín es un nombre tan bueno que no me pude resistir lol poco a poco esos dos se van a acercar, ya lo verás.

gleysi.chavarria:Me encanta imaginar a Hanji con tantas profesiones, sobre todo si tiene que ver con investigación o enseñanza. Obviamente era necesario para este fin que fuera bióloga marina, ese tritón no se va a estudiar solo(?).

Guest-chan:Lamento haber tardado tanto :c

Pau-Luina:Muchas gracias, y a juzgar por los reviews definitivamente ha gustado más esto jaja.

JeLann7:¡Muchísimas gracias! Me he tardado pero aquí está la continuación.

Dy:Un capítulo a capítulo jajaja espero no tardar mucho o hacerme vieja.

Guest-chan II:Me has dado justo en el cora. En serio, es tan lindo leer tu review y luego darme cuenta de que me tardé meses en actualizar me hace sentir una persona terrible ;-;

Hana-chan:Aunque seas un poco seca y no me dejes review aunque te obligue (:v), me encanta hacerte feliz con lo que escribo, hermana.

Ingrid:Hi! Thank you sweety! I would like to write 5k words but I'm super lazy lol I will try to update more, so I can make a balance.

Guest-chan III:Gracias :'D

Selene:Muchas gracias, me tardé, pero aquí esta.

MarcyCharlotte:Me sonrojas jajaja no puedo creer que lo califiques así, es tan bonito :3

Dy:No sé si seas la misma persona, pero sea así o no lo siento por tardarme tanto :(

Ya no les aburro, ¡al fic!

.

Flames so hot that they turn blue

.

Las mañanas eran la parte más difícil del día. A veces se quedaba viendo el techo durante minutos, hasta que la segunda alarma sonaba, porque ya estaba preparada por si esto volvía a pasar, la que le decía que no estaba en esa pesadilla recurrente, aquella que a veces olvidaba, aquella que trataba de no darle importancia, pero de vez en cuando su cerebro se encargaba de traerla de nuevo. Moblit a veces le llamaba, cada que podía, mejor dicho, a veces Hanji se preguntaba qué clase de persona había sido en su vida pasada para merecer a semejante ángel terrenal.

Una vez que salía de la cama recibía el mismo recordatorio al momento de ducharse, por eso muchas veces prefería no hacerlo, el clima fresco le ayudaba a mantenerse sin sudar, sin necesidad de usar ropa fresca o bañarse diariamente. Lo que hizo básicamente es salir de la cama, hacerse un intento de coleta y ponerse el abrigo para salir y subir al auto.

Ya a partir de ese momento Hanji se siente liberada. Ver como el mundo se mueve es terapéutico, darse cuenta de que debe igualmente moverse a su ritmo le alegra, y es entonces que recuerda que tiene una vida real, que la pesadilla se acabó hace ya mucho tiempo. Deja de ser sombría mientras escucha en la radio alguna nueva canción pop que hace que baile sobre su asiento, mientras tararea si es que ya conoce la melodía.

Cuando llega a las instalaciones, sigue con una sonrisa y alguna letra particularmente pegajosa en la mente. Saluda cordialmente a la secretaria de Erwin, Mari, y a uno que otro sujeto del que desconoce el nombre. Sus relaciones allí son casi mínimas, algo raro porque a ella le encantaba hablar con las personas, pero todos allí parecía que tuvieran miedo de hablar de más y por eso evitaban el contacto humano. Quizás si tuvieran miedo de que se les escapará algo.

Hanji había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad. No podía decir nada a nadie hasta que estuviera terminada la investigación, a ningún familiar ni amigo, y no podía hablar de ello con Moblit en público, había una paranoia de que esto pudiera afectar gravemente la población. No sabía exactamente cómo iba a afectarlos, para Hanji era relajante que hubiera algo similar a su especie, y con quien quizás algún día pudiera comunicarse.

Hablando de ello, sus interacciones con Pequeñín estaban mejorando. Él, suponía que era un él por la ausencia de mamas, aunque aún faltaba determinar si era mamífero, pez o una extraña mezcla de ambos, se mantenía reacio a interactuar con Moblit la mayor parte del tiempo, de echo rara vez asomaba la cabeza cuando él estaba presente y cuando bajaban a ver el interior del estante por fuera buscaba la manera de ocultarse de él. Si bien él no estaba precisamente encariñado con ella, al menos le permitía verlo y estudiarlo a la lejanía. Podría ser que no estuviera actuando de acuerdo al plan de los jefes de Erwin, pero ella sabía perfectamente que las criaturas marinas, y no lo decía por los tiburones, que le parecían criaturas casi dóciles, sino los mamíferos, que por más tiernos que pudieran verse eran violentos y viciosos. Saber que Pequeñín le había arrancado dedos al antiguo encargado no ayudaba mucho. Además, estaba el factor de que no podía determinar aún que tan "humano" era Pequeñín, no había manera de que pudiera estudiarlo como se estudia a un animal común.

Así que se dedicaba a observarlo de lejos, estudiar su anatomía y teorizar exactamente como estaba conformada su estructura ósea y muscular. Le daba mucha curiosidad como estaban conectados los músculos del torso con los de la cola, pero no se atrevía a contárselo a Erwin, no fuera hacer que se le ocurriera abrirlo cuando todavía no terminaba de entenderlo.

Cuando dio la vuelta para llegar a su pequeña oficina, aún bastante desordenada porque no se había tomado el tiempo de ordenarla, y probablemente nunca lo fuera a hacer, vio como Erwin salía de la habitación donde estaba el tanque en donde tenían a Levi. Venía completamente empapado y con un poco de cabello entre la ropa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Erwin? ¿Has tenido un combate con Pequeñín?

—Más o menos— agregó a secas, malhumorado con lo que había pasado—, solamente tuve un pequeño incidente con tu mascota.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Preguntó con genuina preocupación, aunque Erwin no se veía herido podría ser que le hubiera roto una costilla o algo por el estilo.

—No. Simplemente terminé empapado. Incluso creo que le agrado un poco.

Le sonrió como para no preocuparla, y ella obviamente estaba feliz por ello. No le deseaba ningún mal a Erwin, no era una mala persona, y por supuesto que no quería que le dijeran que tendrían que sacrificar a Pequeñín por ser agresivo.

—Si tiene afinidad por ti quizás deberías de participar en la investigación.

—No soy científico, Hanji, no creo que funcione. Además, después de hoy creo que me odia.

— ¿Le has hecho daño?

—No, pero no le agradó que le cortara el cabello.

— ¿Lo has conservado? — si era así lo quería, este sin duda le iba a servir para analizar el ADN de Pequeñín. Él asintió y le apuntó con el dedo en dirección a la habitación de la que había salido.

—Todo tuyo.

Hanji dio pequeños saltitos, emocionada. Erwin se rió un poco de eso, pero no le imprortó mucho. Se fue corriendo para entrar a la habitación sin siquiera despedirse.

Todo estaba empapado, incluso el pequeño estante que había a unos metros del agua, sin duda había sido una pelea fuerte. Había cabellos regados por aquí y por allá. Sobre el escritorio estaba una trenza de aproximadamente cuarenta centímetros, negra como la noche misma.

Cuando pequeñín se asomó para ver quien había entrado a la habitación pudo apreciar que la veía con cierto coraje en su mirada.

—Buenos días Pequeñín— se aceró al tanque, y este rápidamente se alejó, pero esta vez no volvió a sumergirse en el agua. Un hábito que llevaba ya tres días, y Hanji esperaba eventualmente que él dejará de alejarse para poder verlo más de cerca. No obstante, su mirada no cambió ni un poco ante sus palabras—. Vamos, no me veas así.

Él gruño mientras las branquias de su cuello vibraban, advirtiéndole que no estaba de humor para su acaramelado tono. Hanji le sonrió mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el borde del tanque, analizando lo que había hecho Erwin. Le había cortado el pelo en un corte pixie, se le veía bien, incluso si fuera un humano más de uno podría considerarlo un hombre guapo, pero más que interesarle eso notó como tenía algunas pequeñas escamas negras por aquí y por allá que no había sido capaz de apreciar con el cabello tal y como lo tenía.

—Te prometo que haré un buen uso de tu cabello— se alejó para volver al escritorio y tomarlo, iba a pedir análisis a la brevedad, quería saber qué clase de especie era. Todo en Pequeñín era interesante, le gustaría que se expresará de alguna manera diferente además de los gruñidos, para tener una pista de como buscar entablar comunicación más sencilla para él, a veces se preguntaba si sus palabras serían como lo que para ella era el canto de las ballenas.

—Buenos días Hanji— llegó Moblit y de inmediato escuchó el chapoteo de como entraba completamente al agua, su amigo sonrió tristemente—, ¿algún día llegará a quedarse en mi presencia?

—Es muy asocial. Debe de ser una especie solitaria.

Dijo mientras tomaba los cabellos y sacaba una escama entre estos, también la mandaría analizar. Moblit se acercó a ver.

—Eso explicaría porque sólo han capturado dos especímenes que se encontraban solos— por eso le gustaba estar con Moblit, él de inmediato empezaba a pensar como un biólogo, lanzando teorías para compartirlas.

—Justo eso estaba pensando antes de dormir. También explicaría porque hasta ahora no los hemos encontrado.

—No puedo imaginar a algo que luce tan humano en solitario.

—Sabes bien que el océano es hostil, probablemente cambió todo el panorama.

—Pero la mayoría de mamíferos marinos mantiene relaciones con otros semejantes— contraatacó.

—Podría ser uno de esos casos especiales— se encogió en hombros, restándole importancia. A menos que atraparan a otro Pequeñín no podrían saberlo.

—Lamento no haber llamado— se disculpó, cambiando de tema—, Nifa amaneció enferma, y...

—No te preocupes— le restó importancia, afortunadamente esa mañana no había sido necesario—, no puedo depender de ti para siempre, ¿sabes? Ya no tengo quince.

—Lo entiendo, pero…

—No pasa nada Moblit— le tomó del hombro, mientras sonreía tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía mientras apretaba suavemente—, estoy bien. Tú tienes que encargarte de tus asuntos, no puedes cuidar de mi por siempre, y aunque aprecio con todo el corazón que me ayudes, sé que no siempre podrás y no voy a culparte por eso.

Él miro al suelo, como si quisiera pelear por darle la contraria, pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

— ¿No te molesto?

No pudo evitar abrazarlo, sintiendo ternura por este maravilloso ángel que incluso se preocupaba de si le hartaba.

—Jamás me has molestado. Me has salvado más veces de las que crees.

Él correspondió el abrazo, apretándola con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, como cada vez que le abrazaba. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Pequeñín estaba en el borde del tanque, mirando con curiosidad lo que estaban haciendo, como si desconociera el concepto de un abrazo.

Hanji sonrió, había tanto que enseñarle.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Flames so hot that they turn blue**

.

Capítulo 3

.

Despertó con un fuerte olor a papel. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza dándose cuenta de que, de nuevo, se había quedado dormida en la oficina que estaba junto al tanque. Se rascó la nuca, apenada de que hubiera pasado una vez más. Según ella había estado durmiendo bien durante la última semana.

 _Pero no haz comido apropiadamente._

Ya hasta escuchaba la voz de Moblit regañándole por sus malos hábitos.

—Lo siento, Mamoblit.

Comentó divertida, más que nada para aliviar el silencio que había en la habitación. Aunque había arruinado sus notas, arrugándolas contra su cara e incluso mojando algunas pocas con saliva, no había motivo para reírse.

Comenzó a acomodar papeles, tratando de ver que podía salvar cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó algo inusual.

Pequeñín tenía la cabeza y los brazos fuera del tanque, y estaba segura de que le observaba calladamente. Esto era, por decir lo menos, diferente. Pequeñín no había mostrado alguna especie de interés por algún otros ser vivo que no fuera Erwin, y a él solamente para sisearle con molestia.

Nunca había visto un brillo de curiosidad en sus pequeños ojos, ¿querría decir que él podía aprender? ¿qué en el fondo si era una criatura social? ¿qué podía habituarse a la presencia de cierto número de personas? ¿cuántos?

Estar cerca de él le ayudaba. Hacía que su cerebro trabajará en teorías y no en aquella fatídica noche.

— ¿Qué ocurre Pequeñín?— él no apartó la mirada, como queriendo intimidarla—, no seas así, que yo te quiero mucho.

Hizo un sonido que sonaba como si entendiera lo que ella le había dicho y dudará de sus palabras, haciendo que Hanji riera estrepitosamente por aquella idea que hasta el momento no había sido probada.

Ella se puso de pie, tomando la decisión de que no le haría mal poner un poco de música mientras medio ordenaba su espacio. Ya no debía de haber nadie en las instalaciones, así que no molestaría a nadie con su música melancólica a todo volumen.

Conectó su celular a la bocina y casi de inmediato comenzó a tararear esa letra que se sabía a medias. Nunca se aprendía una canción completa.

Moblit le decía todo el tiempo que debía de escuchar ritmos más alegres, que estos le quedaban más, pero Hanji no podía dejar esas tranquilas y tristes melodías que le daban paz y le recordaban al amor que jamás se dio la oportunidad de tener.

Entonces comenzó a escucharse "Instant crush", y no pudo evitar mecerse lentamente, al ritmo de la música, dejando que la invadiera mientras aún acomodaba los papeles y hacía notas en su antebrazo. Probablemente sí alguien la viera le daría mucha vergüenza por sus conductas que era consiente que no eran raras, pero nunca faltaría aquel que aprovecharía para fortalecer las teorías que había en el edificio de que en realidad estaba loca.

Y sí había alguien viéndola. Después de un tiempo Pequeñín salió un poco más del tanque, al parecer confundido por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien bailar?— ella dio una vuelta completa y se inclinó suavemente frente a él a una distancia prudente—, ¿me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza?

Los ojos de él brillaron, y por primera vez pudo ver un atisbo de felicidad en sus orbes. Ella sonrío mientras seguía bailando, poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras daba vueltas y ocasionalmente aplaudía, porque el ritmo de la canción le fascinaba en esa parte en específico.

Se deslizó cerca de él, como si estuviera en un escenario, cosa que jamás haría porque incluso su desvergüenza tenía un límite.

Él le veía embelesado, como si nunca hubiera visto algo así, o como si fuera alguna especie de ritual sagrado. Quizás la especie de Pequeñín practicaban los bailes como una especie de ritual religioso y le recordará a su hogar. ¿Tendrían alguna especie de religión? ¿tendrían dioses y diosas? ¿Se reunirían como los humanos para celebrar los ritos? ¿Tendrían algún equivalente al Halloween o navidad?

Se detuvo de repente en medio de la lluvia de ideas.

¿Qué tal si Pequeñín, en su ignorancia, estaba interpretando su baile como un ritual de apareamiento?

Ella se quedó completamente quieta, y la expresión de él cambio también. Le miraba como esperando que continuará, que no detuviera su danza.

Oh, no. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla, apoyando los brazos en el escritorio mientras se tapaba el rostro.

¿Qué posibilidades había? Muchos animales manejaban rituales de cortejo que implicaban movimientos o "bailes" para impresionar a la pareja, usualmente eran de macho a hembra, pero siempre puede haber excepciones. ¿Qué ella hubiera justo atinado al baile que usaban las "sirenas" no sería demasiada coincidencia? No podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Recordó que a veces los rituales varían a veces de zona a zona, e incluso que se pasan de generación a generación, dando diferentes técnicas de seducción.

¿Acaso había estado seduciendo a Pequeñín sin querer?

Entreabrió los dejos para que su ojo viera a Pequeñín, se veía bastante decepcionado, si es que podía describir las emociones que él sentía, en una palabra.

—Mierda.

Jamás pensó que le iba a romper el corazón a un tritón.

.o.

—Buenos días Hanji— Moblit entró en la oficina con su acostumbrada sonrisa, al parecer había olido que no había ido a casa porque traía un tupper con cereal y leche en otro.

—Buenos días— le saludó animada, no queriendo soltarle la sopa de que sin querer había seducido a su creatura en observación.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva?— ella asintió, jamás podría decirle que no a él—, ¿qué tal la noche?

—Me quedé dormida— fue honesta con él.

—Debes de descansar propiamente.

—Trato de— era imposible justificarse con él, en serio era como su madre.

—También de comer, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo propiamente cocinado?— su mirada era severa, pero Hanji sabía que lo hacía por su bien, siempre había sido así.

Ella hizo su típico acto de hacerle ojitos, pestañeando muchas veces tratando de ganar su favor.

—Hanji.

—Lo sé— agachó la mirada—, sé que debería esforzarme más.

—Ven a comer con nosotros si no estás lista. No estoy aquí para forzarte— su mirada se suavizó—, sabes que te queremos mucho.

Ella apartó la mirada, pensando en la manera en cambiar el tema de conversación, porque se iba a dirigir a rincones oscuros que Hanji prefería ignorar y no afrontar hasta que estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

¿Por qué no probar su teoría con él? Tenía que intentarlo.

—Creo que descubrí algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?— había funcionado, aunque sospechaba que él le dejaba pasar las cosas por pena.

Ella se dirigió a su celular y lo conectó a las bocinas. Dejó que pasaran varias canciones, Pequeñín casi de inmediato había subido a la superficie.

—Quiero que bailes— le pidió, o más bien casi le ordenó.

— ¿Perdón?— estaba notablemente confundido, e incluso con un poco de miedo. Moblit era muy nervioso con los bailes, no le gustaban porque tenía dos pies izquierdos. Pero más que eso Hanji estaba segura de que tenía que ver con que le había hecho hacer locuras antes por cuestiones ajenas a la investigación, meramente para su entretenimiento, y no iba a dejar que eso le siguiera pasando.

—Baila, nadie te va a ver— cambió la canción a "Instant crush" con la intención de repetir todo en su totalidad—, da vueltas, aplaude, ´se espontaneo.

Ella salió de la habitación, esperando que hubiera resultados similares a los de la madrugada. Moblit se movía de manera torpe, avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Pequeñín no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Cuando la canción se acabó, su amigo estaba completamente rojo, y algo molesto porque no entendía exactamente que había hecho y para qué.

Antes de que le reclamará, Hanji decidió mostrarle.

—Sal y observa.

Repitió la canción, y una vez que Moblit estuvo fuera comenzó a bailar suavemente, tratando de repetir los pasos. Esta vez sí llamó su atención, haciendo que él saliera prácticamente del tanque, ella notando como las escamas de su piel y su cola brillaban levemente mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de ella.

—Brilla— Moblit dijo para después dejar la boca completamente abierta, no podía creer lo que había pasado—, ¿cuál es tu teoría?

Hanji se detuvo, mirando directamente a Moblit y escuchando como Pequeñín siseaba ante su presencia, como si le molestará que ella se hubiera detenido.

Hanji le dirigió la mirada, un poco apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Bueno. Creo que he enamorado al sirenito.


End file.
